Alice Moody Outline
by AyleanaMami
Summary: Alice Lily Moody- YEP you read that right. Real Summary inside please read. Rating may change (one cuss word in chapter 7 and 8)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Everything you know is JKR's everything you don't is mine (unless you don't know snot about Harry Potter then it's probably JKR's still)

This is an outline told in Albus Dumbledore third person point of view of a story idea I'm trying to work out. If enough people like these short scene I might make this into an actual story so please review.

* * *

To say Alice Moody was an interesting character was an understatement. Dumbledore learned that the hard way- in fact, he didn't even know she existed until she nearly killed him at the mere age of three.

"Constance Vigiwalance!" screamed the little blue hair girl as she jumped onto Dumbledore's arm.

Dumbledore swung his arm almost in a panic at its new attachment, filling the air with the now blonde hair girl's squeals. She squeezed her eyes shut and Dumbledore was blasted several feet across the room, just narrowly catching himself from near disaster.

"Alastor!" shouted the old man.

"I see you've met Alice," chuckled a usually grumpy voice. It belonged to a tall bulky built man with strawberry blonde hair that was slowly darkening and one brown eye and one recently new magical blue eye. His face was scarred, most of them recent like the eye, and he had a metal leg. Alastor Moody picked up the little girl, who seemed unfazed by the man's appearance, effortlessly.

"Alice," said Dumbledore in surprise, "as in, Lily's daughter?"

Moody didn't reply. Instead he watched as the Hogwarts Headmaster brushed the now brown hair girl's hair off her forehead with his wand revealing a very recognizable lightning blot scar.

"She's not just Lily's daughter you know," grumbled Moody, tightening his grip on the girl.

"No, I know this, but," started Dumbledore, "I wish I had known, Alastor. I'm... I'm sorry."

There was an awkward silence between the two men as Alice squirmed in her father's arms playfully.

"She's not leaving, Albus," said Moody finally. "She needs..."

"Papa, I'm tired."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrow suddenly amused. "I think right know all she needs is for you to tuck her in. I understand your decision, but please, don't make her paranoid. She still needs a childhood."

Moody snorted, "Paranoia is a way to build character, Albus, but fear not, I'm only teaching her-"

"Constant Vigiwalance!"

* * *

Quick Facts:

Alice is Lily Evans and Alastor Moody's child. I can do this because Moody does not have a set age but for all of you that want one he is in his thirties when Alice is born. Yes there is a nice sized age gap between Lily and him but about the same there is in between Tonks and Lupin. Problem? I don't care.

Alice is a Metamorphmagus. Her hair changes to her mood and this girl is Moody (falls over laughing at ones own pitiful joke)


	2. Chapter 2

Eight Years Later

_ 'Fear not my arse,' _thought Headmaster Dumbledore as he watched eleven year old, green hair at one point, blue hair at another, and red hair the majority of the time, Alice Moody argue with the Sorting Hat. She had the hat cussing, cussing! It was a bloody hat for Merlin sakes and somehow Alice had driven the hat mad enough to start spewing some of the most colorful language Dumbledore had ever heard.

_ 'I need to read you mind, girl,'_ hissed the hat. Alice shook her head vigorously, her shields on high._ 'Bloody hell, girl, I need to sort you!'_

Dumbledore would have been amused by the argument going on between his new pupil and the sorting hat if Minerva hadn't looked furious. Finally, though how he was able to hear it through all the curses that spewed out of the Sorting Hat's mouth is a secret to the rest of the school, Dumbledore announced Alice, who's hair was now a fierce flame color, was a Gryffindor, leading to a great roar from the Gryffindor table.

"We got the Girl Who Lived!"

"Finally," said Alice. "Damn hat kept trying to make me lower my shields. Ha! Not on your life!"

* * *

Short and sweet view of Alice's sorting.

Quick Notes:

If you didn't figure it out already, Alice is the "Chosen One"


	3. Chapter 3

Near the End of the School Year

When Alice Moody met him at the end of the third floor corridor with an unconscious Professor Quirrell and the Sorcerer's Stone, Dumbledore was barely able to hide his amusement. Not only was she able to capture the dark wizard and save the Stone from falling into the wrong hands, she had somehow convinced the Head Boy, Bill Weasley and his younger brother Charlie to help her. For some reason Dumbledore had a feeling she was going to have all the Weasleys wrapped around her little finger, especially the older two, and she was only a first year!

Shame she hadn't been able to capture Voldemort as well, then Dumbledore would have been really amused. Moody sure as hell knew what he was doing when it came to teaching her magic. Quirrell was a mess!

"I'm disappointed with not getting to fight the troll," said Alice with a sigh. "The one on Halloween night was just a kid compared to the dead one down there."

"Speak for yourself, Al," said Bill.

"Yeah, I'm glad we were able to get through that as fast as we did," added Charlie.

The purple hair girl quickly turn to the green hair girl, "Whimps."

* * *

Quirrell's takedown, short and sweet

Quick Notes:

The year is 1988, this means both Bill and Charlie are in the class ahead of what the book says and Alice is in the class ahead of Fred and George. Percy, who still acts like a prat, is a second year during Alice's first year.


	4. Chapter 4

Quick little shot of Dumbledore's reaction to the Girl Who Lived's flying ability and Moody's reaction as well.

* * *

Three years and the only thing Dumbledore had to worry about when it came to Alice Moody was her ability to find a fight with any Syltherin she came across and her almost unnatural need to play Quidditch. When Minerva told him she was going to play on the Gryffindor team her first year, he had been pleasantly surprised. When he saw her riding her broom in such a dangerous manner, but none the less gracefully, trying, and succeeding, to lose the opposing teams Beaters and Chasers so she could score he became worried. When he saw Moody at her first game, cheering her on in such an expected manner of a parent, Dumbledore became quite terrified. If it wasn't for his inability to be anything but the grandfather she never had, Dumbledore might have even told her she couldn't play just to return the universe back to its original settings.

After three years of seeing Moody in such a manner, however, he had grown accustom to it, or at least that's what he told himself. It was still an uneasy sight to see Moody excited but Merlin forbid a Beater ever hit Moody's daughter with a Bulger. Thankfully they had all missed her so far, he wasn't looking forward to cleaning up the puddle that once was one of his students, not to mention explaining what had happened to said student's parents. It was a good thing the girl was an amazing Chaser.

* * *

Small scene I though would make up for the three years of no Voldemort


	5. Chapter 5

Just a hint, the year is 1992- Harry Potter's second year and Alice's fifth.

* * *

Alice's fifth year had been entertaining to say the least. Well, if you think a giant basilisk petrifying students and a kidnapping of one of his students entertaining. Alice handled the situation with ease nonetheless. Instead of Bill and Charlie, however, she tricked, or just plan wooed the lovesick Weasley twins into helping her find the Chamber of Secrets to save their younger sibling and only sister.

When Dumbledore found the four Gryffindors, they were all still down in the Chamber, standing over a very dead, and very mutilated, basilisk, taking turns holding the sword of Goldric Gryffindor for photos. He would have laughed if he didn't suddenly find the blade pointed at his throat.

"What was the first thing I said to you?" inquired the red hair daughter of Moody.

Dumbledore smiled, "Constant Vigilance, but you couldn't say Vigilance very well then, my dear."

Alice lowered the sword and flashed a smile of her own, her hair turning gold.

"Do you think I could keep this sword?"

"When you're older."

Dumbledore, however, found the mutilated basilisk getting off easy compared to Lockhart. Poor sod just had to be the first one to make a move on the almost-a-woman girl. He took Alice by surprise, and that alone would have led the man to an early grave but he had to flirt with her. He hasn't been seen since and Moody has been watching the boys at this school twice as vigilantly as he had before. That was both amusing and terrifying, depending on which side you were on.

* * *

I know they're small snips but as I said, it's an outline

review please


	6. Chapter 6

Jumping a bit right? Well I said it was an outline

* * *

Sixth year was by far the most amusing for Dumbledore. It was one thing to be unaffected by a Dementor, it was another to have them terrified by you so much the speed away screaming when you went down the hall. Alice found this amusing too, and sometimes even casted her patronus, a King Dragon, just to torment them.

When they finally caught Sirius Black it had been by Alice and she had captured the once believed dead Peter Pettigrew as well. When Black was proven innocent and told Alice he was her godfather it was the first time Alice was ever been pleasantly surprised. She even let her guard down enough to hug her godfather and Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher but that might have had more to do with a Moody standing guard then her joy. He could never tell with that girl.

* * *

Yes Sirius Black is her Godfather, I mean it says that doesn't it? Remus is the D.A.D.A professor and he cares about her too. Remember, the were friends with James _**and**_Lily so this works. Stop questioning my sanity


	7. Chapter 7

Alice's Seventh Year

* * *

The fact that Alice's name was chosen in the TriWizard Tournament didn't surprise anyone but the Weasleys and Dumbledore. They knew she hadn't put her name in the cup but she was of age and by far the best choice for the Hogwarts Champion. Poor Diggory couldn't hold a flame to her and neither could the Durmstrang and Beauxbaton Champions. Still, with Moody missing since September, he found it wise to have the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor watch after her.

Boy was he wrong.

It took him until the Yule Ball to realize the relationship building between the dark hair, brown eyed man and the forever changing hair, green eyed, not-so-much-of-a-girl-but-woman Gryffindor. Merlin knows it would have taken him longer to figure it out had it not been for him walking in on them during a snogging fest. Moody would have his head if he saw this kind of student-teacher relationship.

Speaking of Moody, he had stumbled into Hogwarts during the Christmas Feast covered in blood- none of which was his own of course- and new scars. He frightened the living Dickens out of the half the students and Alice frightened the remaining ones when she drew her wand at him.

"What was the first word I ever said?" demanded Alice.

"Mad-eye," grumbled Moody. "Your second and third word was fuck and off."

A grin was shared between the two, scaring anyone left to scare, not that there real was any, before Alice led her battered father out of the Great Hall. When the doors closed Dumbledore let out his held in laughter.

* * *

Bet you my sorting hat you won't guess who the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is

guess in the reviews and I'll tell you who got it right next chapter


	8. Chapter 8

My personal favorite chapter

* * *

How Dumbledore and the four other judges were able to get Moody to be the hostage in the second task without a single serious injury was a complete miracle but it might have to do with the seven Aurors and six members of the Order helping control the Greatest Auror of the Century. He had half a mind of just using Alice's boyfriend/professor if it wasn't for the fact he knew that would cause more drama then it was worth. Still, he was quite close to doing just that when Moody shot curses at him.

"Albus *cough, cough*, I swear to fucking Merlin *cough* if you ever try that again, I'll give you a reason to question my sanity."

But when Moody caught wind of his daughter's relationship, was when things really got scary. What made it worse was the fact that man whom seemed to have captured Alice's heart wasn't afraid. He stood up to Moody which was both the bravest and most foolish thing Dumbledore had ever seen.

"I'm not going to leave her alone," he hissed in-between deflection spells.

"I'm not asking you boy I'm telling you. Don't. Come. Near. My. DAUGHTER!"

When the Hogwarts staff was able to semi-subdue the madman Alice casted a stunning spell on both her father and lover.

"Constant Vigilance!" she crackled before walking away from the two paralyzed men. They grinned approvingly as she did.

* * *

Tell me what you think


	9. Chapter 9

New one!

* * *

The third task, however, proved difficult for Alice, and Moody blamed it all on Dumbledore for not letting him check the goblet for curses. Alice easily reached the cup without any trouble but the moment she touched it she was pulled through a portkey. When she returned she brought a one handed Thorfinn Rowle and news of Voldemort's return. To make matters worse, it was discovered that not only was Alice's teacher/boyfriend the son of Antonin Dolohov the infamous Deatheater, but he was Deatheater as well.

"I trusted you!" Alice screamed loud enough that Dumbledore and the others could hear her from down the very long corridor leading to Anthony Donavon-err-Antonin Dolohov II's classroom. Why was the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom so far away?

"And that was your first mistake," hissed a voice through the sound of jinxes and hexes. Suddenly the spells stopped and Dumbledore was sure he only heard the words whispered because of the hearing spell Alice had cast on him earlier. "Your second was making me love you."

A popping noise filled the air just as the party of Dumbledore, Moody, Fudge, and the remaining judges charged into the destroyed classroom. Only Alice remained, on her hand and knees, her hair in a constant war of color. Green, purple, pink, and for the longest time black before it turned returned to natural brown for good.

"What happened?" demanded Fudge, the only one foolish enough to speak at this rare sight.

"I wasn't vigilant," replied Alice calmly as she stood. "It won't happen again."

* * *

Not as comical as the last few but it wasn't necessary. Hope you guys like it sad scenes aren't my strong point. Review please!


	10. Chapter 10

It was easy for Dumbledore to see Umbridge was terrified of Alice. Not that he could blame her, Alice was a force to be reckoned with. She had face Dementors, Deatheaters and had made an alliance with the centaurs in the Forbidden Forest all before graduating Hogwarts. She even scared Fudge, who had been foolish enough to bring up her relationship with Dolohov without anyone to protect him. Poor sod would have scars for the rest of his life.

"My friends say you've been giving them a hard time this year, Dolores. Is this true?" Alice's voice made a shiver run down even Dumbledore's back, not to mention send Umbridge into a panic frenzy. "Think you could pay more on teaching them defense magic and less on spewing your denial on them?"

Merlin only knows what was going through the pink toad's head when she snapped back at the daughter and prodigy of the Greatest Auror of the Era.

"We live in an era of peace, whatever would our children need defense magic for? The Dark Lord isn't back!"

Alice let out a sigh before removing her Muggle hat and running her hand through her, now always a calm brown, hair. A very Alastor Moody grin lit up her face.

"Teach them the spells they need Dolores, or you might have another run in with Bane and his friends. I'm sure they'd love to teach you a thing or too about us half-breeds."

Needless to say, Umbridge resigned from her position at Hogwarts later that evening. Alastor Moody, after a great deal of bickering and cursing, finished the term teaching the students everything they would ever need to know about defense spells. Another amusing sight brought on by none other then Alice Moody, in Dumbledore's opinion.

* * *

For the love of Merlin, someone please tell me if I should write a continuation or not. I like this story but I don't know if the readers do


	11. Chapter 11

Short one, mainly here so I can answer a question...

* * *

When Dolohov betrayed Alice, Dumbledore had watched the girl close herself off from the world. She became more paranoid, less emotional, and colder. Only Moody, the Weasley boys, and Black were able to get the old Alice back. So when Sirius fell through the Veil, it was only Moody and the Weasleys that had any chance of stopping the revenge driven, green hair girl before she destroyed every living Deatheater.

"Al!"

"Stop, Al, we won!"

"Alice Lily Moody if you're going to go on a rampage save some for me too!"

Scratch that. It was up to the Weasleys. Moody was out for just as much blood.

* * *

Beau2809 asked for an explanation on Lily and Madeye so here it is:

Moody has been in the Order for a good bit and is in his early thirties late twenties. He meets Lily while helping Dumbledore at Hogwarts (Lily is still in school) but he doesn't talks to her until she joins the Order her seventh year. Moody is scary and rude as always but Lily sees through him and tries to befriend him. One thing leads to another and the two end up in love with a child on the way before Lily even leaves Hogwarts. That summer out pops a very adorable green eye baby girl and everyone is happy, minus the fact that no one knows who the father is (Moody thought it was best to keep Lily safe. He still is the greatest Aruror of the century you know and people would try to hurt them) Lily names Sirius her protector but at the last minute changes it to Peter without telling anyone and Voldemort attacks. Lily dies, Alice lives, though she disappears and no one knows where (Moody's), Sirius gets blamed, and Moody goes apeshit on a few Deatheaters. Later that year, (because Voldemort is still attacking in 1981 when Alice is threeish) que Dumbledore and follow along with the story

Make sense? Probably not but I'll explain it better if I ever write this story out for real.

Thanks for the review and quit laughing at the fact this note was longer then the chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

Snape was supposed to kill him, plain and simple. Draco would disarm him and Snape would kill him. Easy right?

_ 'Alice never liked easy,' _Dumbledore thought while blocking a spell shot at him.

Moody's daughter had gone on the extreme to protect him, chasing off haft the Deatheaters with her battle cry alone. Snape, however, was able to escape Alice's rampage and return to the tower just as Dumbledore downed the last remaining Deatheater.

"Shall we try this again, Albus?"

Dumbledore found himself chuckling at the Potion Master's question.

"Do make it quick, Severus," he chuckled. "No doubt she's on her way back."

Snape only nodded.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

Needless to say, Snape got as far away from Hogwarts as he could.

* * *

Grr sorry it took me so long to post. I've been telling this whole thing in Dumbledore's third person so I'm not sure where to go now.

My sister however has decided if I get ten reviews I have to post the first real chapter to this so tell me what you think or don't depending on if you want the first chapter.

DCF


	13. Chapter 13

Beau2809 deserves a cookie. I really like a the questions you send me for two reasons: 1. It means you're actually reading my story and 2. It helps me not forget certain facts or characters, example: James Potter. So for you, I give this snip it

* * *

The plan was simple. Break into the Ministry, steal the Horcrux from Umbridge, and get out. Simple... which was exactly why Alice didn't like it.

Charlie and Cedric had been sure the plan had been foolproof however, and, against her better judgement we might add, Alice went with it. She had been reckless since Moody's death in July and if it hadn't been for James Potter recognizing her they would have been caught.

"How did you know it was me?" Alice finally asked.

Potter had taken her and her friends to a safe house. His own home.

"Your eyes," he replied nonchalantly, "they flashed green ever so slightly and I knew. I knew you were Lily's girl."

There was an uncomfortable pause. Only Charlie had really known Mr. Potter and was only because his son Harry was friends with his youngest brother Ron. He did remember going to Merlene McKinnon, Mr. Potter's late wife, and her family's funeral as a child. Cedric and Alice had only heard of him through their fathers.

Finally Alice had enough of it. She pulled the middle aged man into a tight hug.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Potter didn't say anything for a long time. Instead he just hugged Lily's daughter both in joy and in sorrow.

"Right," said Potter, clearing his throat. "Enough of this bloody sentimental garbage. You have a job to do and I have something that will make it a hell of a lot easier."

Alice let out a squeal in excitement when Mr. Potter handed her the Cloak of Invisibility. James Potter ignored it. He was far to distracted by the blue hair one minute blonde hair the next Lily dancing happily in front of him.

* * *

I hope that gives you an idea on what James Potter's life would be like without Lily, though I'm afraid I might have made him come off a little creepy. He's not he just, like Snape, sees Lily in Alice and it's hard for him to see Alice as her own person. Reading over it, I really wish I had found a way to tie in his emotions when Sirius 'betrayed' Lily but I'll do that in the real story.

Anyway how do we feel about her Horcux Hunting companions?

Special thanks also to HarryHermione22 and the394thdauntlesscake. I have begun writing chapter one for you the394thdauntlesscake, though no promises when it will be done.

Please review and thanks!


	14. Chapter 14

Another short one

Beau2809 the reason I said McKinnon instead of Potter was so people would know who James married and know it wasn't an OC character.

* * *

It was one thing to be saved from sure death but it was another to be saved by your enemy. Antonin was her enemy, right? Alice wasn't even sure anymore. He had saved her and her friends but he had also kidnapped them, knocked them out with laced drinks, forced Alice to hear his side of the story, and kissed her. To say their relationship was strange was an understatement.

"So, is he on our side?"

Cedric had asked such a straightforward question Alice didn't know what to say. Was he? Alexis didn't have an answer but Charlie did.

"He made the Unbreakable Vow, saying he would follow the Order and Alice unless one put her life in immortal danger."

"But Al's life is always in immortal danger."

"Yeah, but more danger then usual. Like suicidal danger."

"I know, that's what I'm saying."

* * *

Okay, I'll admit it! I, Ayleana Mami, have a sick obsession with Deatheaters and just all evil villains and antagonist. They are my inspiration! I only started this story because I was reading HP and saw the name Dolohov and got curious so I looked him up and then looked up more Deatheaters and, well, let my imagination wonder. Thus the relationship between Lily and Moody and their daughter falling for technically OC son of a very loyal Deatheater was the work of nothing to do in Chemistry class and unneeded knowledge. The same can be said about my Alexis Lestrange series so sue me, please don't, because I can't control my love for the queer and abnormal.

Halfway to having to post chapter one please review!


	15. Chapter 15

p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Hi everybody! Well I will not be posting a final chapter to this Outline because, well, it would ruin it don't you think? With that said I am posting Chapter 1 now and it is called Alice L. Moody if you look it up. Notice I changed the title of this fic to Alice Moody Outline/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Special thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope I get even more feedback on the real deal!/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Thanks again and if any of you have certain scenes you want me to write about send me a review with the description ex: Alice's first encounter with Lockhart or her meeting Harry Potter/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"DCF/span/p 


End file.
